User blog:Ezekielfan22/Izumi Sano (Case Closed)
'Izumi Sano '(Rumiko Ukai) is the villainess of "The Revival of the Dying Message", episodes 7.10 and 7.11 of Case Closed ''(airdates December 13 and 20, 1999). She was an office employee and had formed a clique with a group of friends that she went skeet shooting with: Chihiro Itami, Yasuharu Misawa, Yoriko Komatsu, and Kunitomo Oda. Izumi's backstory also revealed that there was a sixth member to their group, Narita, who was found shot dead half a year prior to the episode's events. While Narita's death was labelled an accident that occurred while he was cleaning his shotgun, Izumi knew the true story: Narita had committed suicide after Chihiro (his girlfriend) broke up with him. Narita called Izumi shortly before killing himself, tearfully revealing how he believed that Chihiro was cheating on him with Kunitomo, who was Izumi's boyfriend at the time. Enraged at the death of her friend and Chihiro's apparent betrayal, Izumi used a trip the group took to Tropical Land's ice rink as part of her revenge scheme: to kill Chihiro and frame Kunitomo for the crime. After leaving Chihiro a message to meet with her in the ice rink bathroom, Izumi donned a disguise and entered the bathroom with her shotgun, putting a maintenance sign on the door and locking it to prevent anyone from interfering. The evil Izumi then held Chihiro at gunpoint and put the gun barrel into her mouth, allowing her to keep Chihiro silent as she blew into a yen coin to make it sound to the people waiting outside that the fireworks were starting before fatally shooting Chihiro in the chest. Izumi then used Chihiro's finger to write an "S" on the wall. Izumi then returned to watch the fireworks, giving herself an alibi and later allowing the investigators to believe Chihiro's killer was trying to frame her. Izumi's plot worked and Kogoro Mouri came to believe that Kunitomo was the killer, aided by Izumi casually pointing out how Kunitomo hadn't been present at the fireworks show. But as he made the accusation, Conan Edogawa (who had come to realize Izumi as the true culprit) knocked Kogoro out before impersonating him and exposing Izumi's elaborate plot. When Izumi tried to claim that any one of her friends could've committed the crime, Conan revealed the piece of evidence that definitively proved Izumi's guilt: her ice skates, as unusual blood trails found in the bathroom stall and hallway proved that Izumi had unknowingly stepped in Chihiro's blood. Conan had also used the ''true dying message Chihiro left on her phone to reveal how Izumi's motivation for the murder was connected back to Narita's death. Cornered, Izumi confessed to killing Chihiro in revenge, revealing the true nature of Narita's demise and blasting Chihiro for callously breaking Narita's heart. She also revealed her belief that Kunitomo had been having an affair with Chihiro, only to for Kunitomo to reveal that Chihiro had lied about them having a relationship and how he felt regret for not telling Narita the truth when he had the chance. A shocked Izumi was placed under arrest, with Kunitomo assuring his former flame that she could trust him again as she was taken into custody by Wataru Takagi. Trivia * Rumiko Ukai later reappeared on Case Closed as vengeful villainess Fumie Masuko. Gallery Izumi Sano disguise.png|Izumi in her villainous disguise, preparing to kill Chihiro Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Manga Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Shotgun Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested